Pineapple
by maia.maiestas
Summary: What is poor Cedric to do when his girlfriend, Hermione, announces that her hand is covered in pineapple juice? Well, help her, of course! WARNING: smut


**Pineapple**

"I have pineapple juice on my fingers!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, making Cedric look up from his newspaper to look curiously at her.

"Well, if that isn't the most random sentence I've heard all day…" he said with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, I'm serious," Hermione said and stuck a finger into her mouth.

"Really?" Cedric asked. "I thought you just said that to get my attention."

She looked up with slight indignation in her eyes and said, "Please, Cedric, there are a hundred other things I could have said that would have been better to get your attention."

"Really?" he asked quite teasingly as he got up from his chair, walking slowly towards her. "Like what?"

Hermione recognised her boyfriends teasing and with a sly smile said, "Like – Cedric, I need a shag, can you help me?"

Cedric laughed loudly and crouched down in front of Hermione, taking her pineapple covered hand in his.

"Yeah," he laughed. "That definitely would have gotten my attention. Instantly."

Unhurriedly he put one of her fingers in his mouth and sucked off the pineapple juice.

"You weren't lying," he mumbled. "Your hand is completely covered in pineapple juice." And then he took another finger in his mouth.

"Of course I wasn't lying. I never lie, you know that."

"No, you don't," Cedric said as he finished a third finger. "So I'm guessing you weren't lying about that shag you needed, either, huh?"

"That was hypothetical!" Hermione laughed. Cedric withdrew her fourth finger from his mouth.

"You sure about that?" he asked with a teasing wiggle of his eyebrow. Hermione hesitated before shaking her head.

"I see," Cedric said and put her thumb in his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of pineapple.

"So…" Hermione said and trailed off.

"So what?"

"So, are you going to do something about that or what?"

She didn't have to wait long for her answer. Without a second of hesitation he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He didn't waste any time before he leaned over her and kissed her passionately. He ran his hands down her sides and up her front several times, making her gasp into his mouth. Finally his hand settled on her heaving breasts. With fervour he fondled her breasts while capturing her murmurs of approval with his mouth. Soon he found that it wasn't enough to satisfy him completely. Without a single thought to her clothes he ripped them apart so that her luscious breasts were laid bare for him to kiss, suckle and love as he thought it best. And oh, how he did love them! With kisses, soft and tender, he made love to her nipples. Meanwhile his mouth was busy with her twin mountains his hand moved further south to her warm and needy cave. Since he had ripped apart her dress, to which she hadn't protested in the least, he found her wearing nothing but a thin pair of panties. Quickly he had them removed at well so that he could touch her most intimately. Hermione almost screamed when his fingers invaded her. He started thrusting his fingers within her, gently and slowly, driving her to the brink of ecstasy and back again before she could achieve it fully. This he did over and over again until, finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Cedric!" she yelled loudly, pulling his hand and mouth from her body. "You're too slow!"

With these words she quickly freed him of all his restraining clothes and rolled him onto his back. Lovingly she stroked his firm, chiselled chest before settling on his hard erection. With one knee on either side of him she stroked him firmly before guiding him into herself. They moaned loudly in unison when they were finally joined. When he was buried all the way inside of her, she threw her head back with a great sigh before starting to move up and down on his entire length. Cedric reached up to pinch her delighted nipples, heightening her pleasure and his own as well. Her movements became more and more frenzied until Cedric couldn't control himself anymore. With a firm grip on her hips he stilled her. Then he instead started thrusting upwards with hard, long strokes. Hermione uttered a little yelp of pleasure. Lost in pleasure she leaned forward to lay her hands on his chest and thereby support herself before she finally tumbled into orgasm, Cedric close behind her.

When they both spend, Hermione collapsed onto Cedric's chest. Here they lay contently together.

"Amazing," Hermione breathed heavily, licking off a drop of sweat from Cedric's chest. "As always."

"Always," Cedric agreed. "Feel free to cover yourself with pineapple juice whenever you want. I'll always be there to help you get clean again."

_**For the dear BMCullen – hopefully you're content with what I've cooked up for you.**_

_**I should perhaps say, that the smut part was written after having watched a whole lot of 'The Tudors'. I'm afraid my writing was affected by the show. I hope you're not too angry with me.**_

_**Other than that there's only two things left to say:**_

_**REVIEW! You make me so happy**_

_**REQUEST! Don't be shy to ask for something**_


End file.
